


Pirates vs. Preteens [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Series: ASL In Red [Podfic] [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kids, Parenthood, Pirates, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: The ASL Brothers get used to life aboard the Red Force as the Red Hair Pirates set sail for the Grand Line and try to figure out what to do with their new little additions.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pirates vs. Preteens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409533) by [Kereea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea). 



> I got a proper mic to replace my phone mic, but it's kinda cheap so there is some weird crackling in this *shrugs* I might redo it some time but for now... Anyways, all of the thanks to Kereea for this awesome fic and permission to podfic the whole series!
> 
> My [tumblr](https://brickgrass.tumblr.com)

##### Downloads

  * [MP3](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/One-Piece/Pirates-vs-Preteens.mp3) | 17MB | 00:18:12



##### Streaming


End file.
